Boy Jeneus
by Butts99
Summary: Realisation came slowly to Mikron, as if he was far to aware of it. For the first time, Mikron was alone. (In same series as 'X Marks the Spot' and 'Smile.' Also I can spell, 'Jeneus' is Gizmo's last name.)


**(Okay, hi everyone. This is a writing about Gizmo, in the same series as 'X Marks the Spot" and 'Smile' so enjoy. Also the reason this writing is called Boy 'Jeneus' is because that is Gizmo's last name. Be prepared, its a longy - and no, that's not what she said)**

"Good job Mikron, you really do have a gift for puzzles." His mother was very grateful for her 'boy genius.' Mikron beamed proudly at his mother, she had always loved everything about him. She accepted him and loved him for his differences. He may not be the tallest, or the strongest or even close to athletic but his mother didn't care, she loved him.

Mikron O'Jeneus was a seven year old, with a brilliant mind. It wasn't meta-human, but he was still a boy genius. Mikron was reasonably tall for his age, with shaggy brown hair, and a grin from ear to ear always plastered on his face.

"Honey I'm home." A strong voice called out from the entrance of the house.

His father.

Why couldn't his father like him, Mikron tried very hard at everything. Not matter how smart Mikron was, his father had always made him feel like a fool. Scratch that, a freaking idiot. His father used to treat him like a caring, loving parent should... now all Mikron was to him was a failure. I pathetic disgrace, no matter what Mikron did.

As time went on Mikron's father grew more and more ashamed of his son. Mikron didn't have any athletic ability, for he would rather learn theoretically then practically, so he read instead of practised. All day he would sit in an oak tree and read. Read about technology, theoretics, physics. Anything Mikron could get his hands on.

At night he would dream of praise from his father. Mikron was sure his father wouldn't care if he went missing. Mikron used to have good friends at school but when the bullying started, his 'friends' soon realised that if they stuck around him, they were sure to be caught in the middle of it.

When the bullying started was the worst.

"You? an O'Jeneus? Oh please, a wimp like you." And, "You'll never be as strong as your dad, you were probably adopted." Were the usuals. When he approached his parents about this, his mother said they were just jealous. His dad just snorted and told Mikron that they were right.

When Mikron got into his first fight, he was wiped the floor with. He didn't land a single punch, actually he didn't even touch him willingly. His father saw it all.

Mikron did have top grades and his mother was always through the roof with happiness. It still didn't please his father.

Soon his father stopped acknowledging he existed. They didn't go out in public together. His father avoided Mikron and Mikron started to return home very late, when his parents were asleep. Eventually, Mikron and his father had no contact at all.

Suddenly, his whole life took a turn for the worst. Mikron came home from a normal day at school to find Police surrounding his house. When Mikron peered through the open front for, he could see the bottom part of his mother, swimming in a pool of blood.

When Mikron found that his mother had been brutally beat to death with a swimming trophy his father owned, Mikron had gone into a very depressed stage. He didn't leave his room at all. This only caused Mikron to worsen in size. He hadn't grown since his mother's death. His father hadn't taken it well either. He became a very aggressive alcoholic and god knows what other addictions.

One day, Mikron had been forced to leave his room. His father made him. When he had to do something with his father, it was usually never friendly. His Father had dragged him to a alley way. Mikron obviously confused asked what was happening. His father had a vile of green liquid in his hand... and a look of desperateness in his eyes.

His father had forcefully shoved Mikron to the ground and broken the skinny glass vile on his head, letting the green liquid cover his head. The liquid burnt his skin like molten lava and Mikron could fell it seeping into his brain. Mikron had instantly lost his hair the moment the vile of pure liquid Xynothium hit his skin, running down his body like acid rain. "The professor said, if I do this, he will bring Jennifer back" His father had said bluntly with tears in his eyes. His mother, Jenifer, She wont come back... Mikron knew it.

The Xynothium had found its way into Mikron's eyes and he could feel his pupils growing small and eventually disappeared. As he lay there on the ground, in agonising pain from the green vile, something hit him. It wasn't like a kick in the face, or a punch to the gut. No, knowledge had hit Mikron, square between the eyes. Education coarsed through his veins. Reason ran though his nerves. He knew it...

Mikron began to slowly stand up and with one swift movement he gripped his father's throat. He pressed a single nerve, with his thumb, placed right under his fathers Adam's apple, killing his father in the most agonising way possible, stopping the route of oxygen. Suffocation.

Mikron sluggishly walked out of the alleyway, leaving behind a squirming man on the dirt ravaged floor.

For some reason, realisation came slowly to Mikron, as if he was far too aware of it.

For the first time, Mikron was alone.

**(This one was long for the series, but seeing it's Gizmo the glove fits. I really enjoyed this writing and had to do quite a bit of research. You know the drill, reviews are amazing, just no flames. Until next time, Peace out)**


End file.
